


Chandelier

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crush at First Sight, Hotels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Bruce Wayne, POV Bruce Wayne, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Star struck. That's the only way to describe how the red headed boy is looking at Dick. He's star struck. Dick hasn't noticed him, not yet, and that's probably good because he's always had a thing for gingers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Hotel Transylvania.

The apartment is suspiciously quiet when Bruce enters. Alfred the cat is asleep on Damian's chest, who is also asleep. Or dead, considering he's in the same room as Tim, who is working on his laptop. No-Bruce can see Damian's chest rising and falling, at least two of his kids are alive. "Where are Dick and Jason?" He whispers. The last time the two of them had been left to their own devices they had blown up half of the kitchen. Not fun. Tim startles, like he didn't hear Bruce come in, and maybe he didn't. All his-friends, it's still weird calling them that-have told him that he's quiet as a shadow even if he's not trying to be. 

"I don't know," Tim says. "Jason left an hour ago with Roy and Dick's been gone almost all day. He's probably stuck on the roof again." Bruce sighed. Jason most likely wouldn't be back until dinner, and Bruce hadn't seen anyone on the roof (yes, he checks, he has to considering the shenanigans his kids get into) so that meant Dick was probably dangling from something somewhere. _If he brings down another chandelier_ -

"I'm going to look for Dick. Text Jason and tell him to be home by six-thirty." 

"Why don't you?"

"That kid hasn't listened to me since he was thirteen." 

"Fair enough." 

At the top of the stairs leading to the lobby, Bruce spots him. Dick is lounging _in_ the chandelier-the biggest one in the whole hotel-on his phone, one leg dangling out of it. It gives Bruce mini heart attacks every time he sees Dick doing something like that before he remembers that Dick is an acrobat, he grew up in the circus, he'll probably be fine. Then he wonders how he got there, but that's Dick's secret. Bruce respects his kids need for privacy. Most of the time, at least. "Dick! Get down here!" Bruce calls. He's long since given up being embarrassed by the judging looks he gets from guests. Some just laugh, and Bruce likes them the best. 

He doesn't know why he notices these two entering, maybe because one has the brightest red hair Bruce has ever seen in his life, but he does, and he also sees how the red headed one-he looks to be around seventeen, maybe eighteen-looks at Dick. Like he's star struck. That's the only way to describe how the red headed boy is looking at Dick. Star struck. Dick hasn't noticed him, not yet, and that's probably good because he's always had a thing for gingers. 

Dick waves at Bruce and moves to get out of the chandelier, but he must miscalculate something because he falls and- _oh my god, Dick is falling!_ Bruce hurries down the stairs but he isn't nearly fast enough. Luckily, the red headed kid-Weasley, Bruce will call him-rushes forward, and gets under the chandelier in just in time to catch Dick. The foyer erupts in applause and Bruce heaves a sigh of relief. 

His relief is short lived. 

Because now Dick has that star struck look in his eyes too, like he's a princess who was just saved by her Prince Charming. (Bruce refuses to acknowledge the irony in that.) They're both blushing-Weasley and Dick-and Dick's palm is resting on Weasley's chest. Dick says something, thanking Weasley probably (he's the most mindful of his manners out of all of Bruce's kids when he wants to be.) Weasley nods and says something back and helps Dick to his feet. 

Dick turns to the stairs and Weasley turns back to his guardian, but before either of them get too far, Dick spins around and grabs Weasley's arm and scribbles something on there. Bruce doesn't even know where he got that pen, but it doesn't matter because _is he giving that kid his number? Oh god he's giving that kid his number._

Then Dick practically launches himself up the stairs past Bruce, and into the apartment. Weasley is standing there, looking dumbfounded. He smiles at his arm and then goes to the front desk where the blonde man he came in with is waiting for him. He ruffles Weasley's hair and that's when Bruce leaves. He doesn't want to see anything even remotely ginger colored for a week at least. 

Back in the apartment Dick was curled up in an armchair and Damian and Tim were interrogating him on what happened. Dick's red all over and his head is in his hands, but Bruce can see he's smiling, and he feels a little sick. Brce can hear Alfred in the kitchen, humming some old love song from the 1960s. "You're not allowed in a chandelier for a month," Bruce says. 

"Dad, I only fell 'cause-" 

"It doesn't matter _why,_ it just matters that you _did_. If that Weasley kid-" 

"Weasley? Who's Weasley?" Damian asked. 

"The guy that caught Dick, I think, if we're going by the hair." Said Tim. 

"His name is Wally West." 

"If _Wally_ hadn't caught you, I-I don't want to think about what would have happened. So no chandeliers for a month, understood?" Dick nodded glumly, but he visibly brightened when his phone _pinged_. Tim, Damian, and Bruce all looked at Dick, then each other, and sighed. 

_The gingers have struck again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who left comments you all are why this chapter got written. Thank you I appreciate your existence.

Giggling. 

That is what Bruce wakes up to to. Giggling. 

Jason, Dick, Tim, and Damian are in the kitchen, and surprisingly, not fighting. They're silent, actually, all leaning over Dick's shoulders, who is trying to shield his phone from them. It's Saturday so Alfred's most likely getting breakfast at that one café he likes down the street, so Jason is cooking. He's idly stirring a bowl of what looks like pancake batter with one hand and reaching for Dick's phone with the other. Dick predictably has a bowl of cereal in front of him-probably to spite Jason. He eats cereal every day, _unless_ Jason is cooking usually. It makes Bruce wonder what he's missed. Probably better that he doesn't know. Dick's looking at his phone-he's hardly put it down since that West kid caught him-and _giggling_.

Dick is giggling at his phone. The day after he was saved by a red head. 

It's too early for Bruce to think about this. 

He goes to pour himself a cup of coffee, grunting a _good morning_ to his kids and getting various responses. The coffee machine is on the counter, where it _should_ be (Bruce really needs to talk to Tim about his caffeine intake, the kid is barely eleven) but the coffee pot is no where to be found. Bruce looks at his kids, a little more awake now and- _Dick is still smiling at his phone_ -and spots it. In Tim's hands. Tim is drinking straight from the pot and now he's passing it to Damian, and oh god if this it what it's like when his kids get along it might be better when they fight. Bruce takes the pot from Damian who gives him a dirty look. Bruce chugs the rest of the coffee, telling himself it's so his kids won't be able to get anymore wired.

"You're cereal's getting soggy." Says Bruce. (He doesn't actually know if it is, he just wants to get Dick _off of his phone_.) Dick glances at him, then at his cereal and shrugs. That's a definite sign that his kid has got a crush. Dick _never_ lets his cereal get soggy. _It's been one day!_ Bruce wants to yell. And Dick and West haven't even seen each other since yesterday afternoon! When Bruce was a kid if you liked someone you hung out with them-None of this texting business. _Oh God, I've become Alfred._ Bruce shudders. Just thinking that makes him feel old. 

"Any of you got any plans?" Bruce asks. He knows Tim and Damian don't, but they like to feel included in the 'big kid group' so he directs it to all of them. 

"Roy, Kor'i, Artemis, and I are going to a movie." Jason responds. 

"Stephanie is coming over later," Says Tim. 

"Is she now?" Bruce asks. He likes Stephanie well enough. She's funny and frankly Tim's only friend aside from Cassandra, who is in Hong Kong visiting her mother. 

"Yeah. Her dad is leaving her here while he's out of town." Bruce hums, thinking of which snacks he'll need to grab from the grocery. Goodness knows Stephanie won't be left enough money to pay for meals. 

"And what are you doing today Dick?" 

"Hm? Oh nothing I guess." Bruce is relived to hear it. 

"Then would you mind taking Damian and Titus to the park?" 

"Sure," Dick doesn't look up from his phone once through the whole interaction. It bugs Bruce more than he'd like to admit. When did he become such a helicopter parent? His relationships weren't exactly perfect, sure, but why does the idea of Dick being in one bother him so much? 

_Because it means he's growing up._ The thought is, objectively, ridiculous. Bruce never expected Dick to stay nine years old forever. But from a parental perspective-it seems like the time when it was just him and Dick was yesterday. His kids are growing up and soon they won't be kids anymore. Tim will be running the hotel one day and Damian will be doing who knows what and Dick and Jason won't live in the apartment anymore and-No, Bruce stops there because his kids are all with him now (minus Cassandra) and he can enjoy this moment. 

Or he _could_ have if Dick's ridiculous phone didn't just ping, and now Dick is full on laughing and blushing and that's it, Bruce will find a reason to confiscate his phone or make West leave. 

Jason moves over to the stove and takes Bruce by the arm dragging him with him. "Don't mess with Dick's love life." He says, pouring the pancake batter.

"Would you prefer I mess with yours?" 

"No, but let me get the scope of what's going on. As Dick's first younger brother it's my duty to do so, and you won't make it any easier by meddling with my investigations."

"Nicely put. Tell me what you think of West if you see him." 

"We'll see old man." 

"Go get Titus' leash Dami and we'll go," Says Dick from the counter. Damian rushes to his room, Titus following.

Bruce will train him to bite red heads. 


End file.
